Whatta Day
by Miroku Lover522
Summary: About Karasu... IS a coupling wKurama,it might get a lil dirty, but I promise nothing, so watch out! I've written chapt.'s 1-3, so I'm gonna put up more! PART 3 REVISED UP!
1. Just the beginning

Karasu was having a weird day. Not only had he fallen out of bed, onto his mask, thus breaking it, but he ended up posing for a modeling agency.  
  
How, you ask? Well, it all started when he fell. Karasu had spent half an hour cursing, when he noticed the paper had come.  
  
'Maybe I'll find a new mask,' he thought, 'or maybe, EH? Is that Kurama?' Well, that was interesting.a picture of Kurama stared back at him, with an ad underneath it. It read: HIRING: MODELS NEEDED. WILL PAY GOOD MONEY.  
  
Karasu fell over. "Kurama's a model? Oh my God!" he realized slowly, if he got the job, he'd be able to be nearer to Kurama! And then, he could buy a new mask, too.  
  
So Karasu decided to go to the agency, just to try and get close to Kurama. He kept the ad in his pocket, and then set off.  
  
"Hey baby, you wanna come with me?" asked some punk; obviously thinking Karasu was a young girl. Karasu ignored the punk, that is, until he was pushed against the wall of a building. "Where ya going?" said the juvenile, pinning a scowling Karasu against the partition.  
  
Karasu stared coldly at him, "I don't think you need to know," he pushed the adolescent off him, "And furthermore," he began taking his jacket off, "I am a man, leave me alone."  
  
By the time he reached the agency, he was in poor spirits. The inside didn't help improve that.  
  
"YATTA! Jonathan, you're falling out! Let me fix the pillow!" an ummmm.an exceedingly big person was yelling at a slighter girl with black hair. "You won't be a girl much longer if you don't let me fix it!" They moved about, and Karasu got a better view of the two. One was a teenage girl, with a Nike winter-hat on, with.pillows (or was it?) stuffed into her pajama pants and hoodie. The other was a young boy, about ten, with a pillow in his front and a wig on, making him look like a very busty girl. Their hoodies were the same name, but one black, one white.  
  
They noticed Karasu, and greeted him formally, "Konnichiwa!" his mood lightened a bit, 'Well, and these two are interesting, now aren't they?'  
  
The girl looked at Karasu funnily. She noticed he was there for something, so she pointed him to the main desk. "You apply there. So, what'cha here for? I'm here to be a model, but I'm scurred! I think 'lil Jonathan is, too! Are you scurred?" He sweat dropped, then went to the desk, and took his ad out.  
  
"I need to apply for a job where this person is working." He looked at the secretary who didn't even look at the slip. She spoke with a nasally voice, "Ye-es, I'll send you to that department now." She hit a button on a telecom. "RALLLL-LPH! Get out here, you have a model ready!"  
  
Out of a door hurried a tall, flushed man, so fast that he almost tripped onto Karasu. "Well, hello there, I'm Ralph." He took Karasu's hand, and then pulled him into another room. "Well, how are you today? I hope you're ready to be photographed.my, you have a nice body!" Ralph spoke with a soft voice. He pushed Karasu into a dressing room.  
  
"I'm sure you can find something nice to wear for the camera!" the man called Ralph sniggered like an idiot. Karasu found many articles he liked, mostly leather, or things at least kind of tight around his chest or lower area, he didn't want any loose articles of anything on his body. He finally chose a pair of Tommy Jeans, a pair of styled ankle boots, and a matching shirt.  
  
He walked out to where Ralph sat in a spindly chair, rocking slightly. "Good, I was beginning to think you'd never come out, you must've been in heaven in there, eh? Now step in front of the camera and strike a pose."  
  
Deep within the room sounded a striking laugh; it sent chills down Karasu's spine. His blood froze; the voice of the laugh spoke, "Ralph, let me handle this one. He is.well, an acquaintance of mine." The disembodied voice stepped into view. Karasu's jaw dropped, it was Kurama. If he hadn't been in heaven before, he sure was now.  
  
"K-K-Kurama? When did you start doing this? I-you-what?!" Karasu couldn't stop stammering, he was shocked that Kurama was actually going to- wait, Kurama was going to photograph him? He could've fallen in ecstasy.  
  
"Hmmm? Karasu, have you misplaced your mask? It seems to have left the building," said Kurama, joking dismissively. He flashed a smile at Karasu then snapped, "Ralph, I want you to leave, Karasu, get in front of the camera now!"  
  
Karasu obeyed, 'eep'-ing as he did. He blinked as a bright flash entered his eyes. He shielded his face, to another. Then, he struck a serious pose, looking like he had just won some kind of prize, grinning like an idiot, then he just stared, wondering what he got out of this.  
  
"Hey, Kurama! What kind of pay am I getting for this photo shoot? I mean, I didn't come here to pose like an idiot and have a camera flash me all day, I expect to be paid!" Karasu was interrupted by Kurama, who was chuckling at the crow. He looked away from the tripod and sighed, even while chucking. "We-ell. I don't know about that, lemme take a look at these," he held up the photos, carefully examining them. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm. You prove to be first-rate camera wise, but can you pass a field test?"  
  
"Field test?" Karasu wasn't sure if he had heard Kurama right, "What do you mean by that? If you want me to do anything too stupid, I won't."  
  
"Simple, Karasu, simple. You just need to prove your athletic ability, as well as a few erm. mental situations." Kurama smiled an enticing grin, and then brushed back strands of hair that refused to stay out of his face.  
  
Karasu smirked, and then foolishly said, "Bring. It. On." Suddenly, Kurama pulled back a moving wall, revealing a maze of outsized parapets.  
  
Karasu gulped. "Uh-oh, what'd I get myself into now?!" This is going to be a long day to be still. 


	2. The Tasks

Whatta day.  
  
"EYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karasu stumbled through the maze, every now and again dodging a burst of flame. Now he stood at the base of a large pool, looking awfully relaxing, and Karasu felt at peace (well, a bit). He looked to the other side, and to his surprise, he saw another of the items he was to gather. Before he could exit the maze, he had to get four items; a pool ball (a black eight ball), a blue tulip, a photo of himself, and a coffee cup with a flaming wolf on it.  
  
He started running as soon as the cup was in his hands, knowing some creature would be on his tail, and not being able to use his youki was very perturbing. Karasu then turned a corner to keep going, and then had to fake a left, go straight, turn right. This beast was smarter than the other two were. "Get me outta here!" he yelled as he heard an estranged chuckle. "Is someone else in here besides me?" he queried while running.  
  
WHAM! He was tripped, and the beast ran over him, also thinking he killed Karasu. The voice laughed again, and Hiei stepped into inspection, nonchalantly laughing. Karasu froze, but soon started laughing as he saw what Hiei had on. He was not in his normal garb, but in a tattered pair of jeans and nothing else, leaving his chest and feet exposed.  
  
"Don't ask," said Hiei, pointing to his jeans. "And I won't ask about your outfit. I really don't think I need to ask what you're doing here. The job; am I right?" he smirked at Karasu, who just nodded. "I thought so. But I highly doubt that you'll win Kurama over this way."  
  
Karasu countered, "Go sit on a cactus!" and then sneered until Hiei said, "Yer mom," smiling the whole time. "Your mom looks like one!" Karasu backfired Hiei's insult, so then Hiei went storming off, angrily.  
  
"Fine, I won't help you then! Find the possessions on your own!" Hiei left, and those words lay on Karasu's mind. 'He was gonna help me? Oh crap.'  
  
He then set out, to find the last item, the eight ball. 'And just where am I supposed to find that?' Karasu pondered and pondered. 'Maybe at a pool hall?' He went about in the maze, and then found what seemed to be the exit. Near it was a rope, looking kind of long; he tied one end to his waist, the other to the doorway. Karasu set off, hoping no one cut the end, not knowing that Hiei was trailing him hoping to use Karasu to get out of the maze. 'I'll show Kurama, he better not lock me in his maze again, and I think this crow can get me out of here.'  
  
Karasu was worried he'd never get out when the orb caught his eye. Aha! I found it! He hurried to the exit, following the rope trail, Hiei in close pursuit. They both burst into the light, blinking. "Ack! More flashing!" They both yelled in unison, "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"Congratulations, boys, you've passed the test." Said Kurama, then wrapped both Karasu and Hiei in a blanket. He chuckled as the two blinked, obviously hungry. "You two are my guests, now get some dinner clothes on, and join me in the dining room." He pushed them into another room.  
  
They stumbled into the room, being pressed into each other. Karasu grabbed a clothes rack, preventing him from falling, but Hiei was not so lucky. His short stump of a body couldn't reach a stand to hold himself up. He fell against the cold tile floor, and then picked himself up, pushing the flailing Karasu down, laughing at the even darker boy.  
  
"Hey, what'd you do that for?" asked Karasu, his temper flaring again. He grabbed the standing youkai's pant-leg to help himself up. "You don't have to be so.so stupid!" He snapped, the insult box in his head being quite low.  
  
"Well, ex-cuuuuuse me, princess!" said Hiei, barely keeping his face straight. "I don't know which is more pathetic, you, or how tall you are," he beamed. Karasu frowned, and then picked a suit from the rack to throw at Hiei; well, it was the fire demons size.  
  
"You, Hiei, you are so short, why do you mock me, short-stuff? I don't know, but you sure annoy me!" He was then hit in the face by the dinner suit with a following comment, "I don't wear pink, baka."  
  
Karasu threw the suit at the door, and then looked for an outfit of his own. After scrutinizing a few of them, he found one he privileged to be his. It was an Armani suit, tailored with a small bomb on the pockets. He smiled when he saw what Hiei was inspecting, it looked about three sizes too big, and had little smileys embroidered on its sleeve cuffs.  
  
"I think it's a 'lil bit too big, shorty, here, try this on, so we can get out of this room. He handed Hiei a Jones of New York smaller ensemble, with small hearts sewn onto the pockets. He then took his set of clothes into a curtained area, and pulled off the other garments. Once only in his skibbies, he noticed it to be fairly cold in the room. Karasu shuddered and put on the suit. He pulled his hair back, and then let it sweep in front of his face.  
  
Hiei entered the area, a smirk upon his face, and dressed to kill. Karasu thought it would be quite comical to scrutinize him, which resulted in Hiei with a bow-tie on. Karasu found a normal tie, which was a plain violet one (to match his pretty eyes).  
  
They set out of the room to find where they would be dining, and heard a voice yelling. They followed it to find Ralph yelling at Kurama. "You know I was supposed to do that job, it's not fair!!!" he stormed out, leaving a very confused Hiei, Karasu, and Kurama.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Karasu, wearily. He was greeted by Kurama, with a slight, "Oh! You're here! Ralph was just a bit upset about the photo shoot; I tried to explain the fact that you wouldn't be...um...natural in front of him. Wow, you two could kill with those suits, come on, you little twerps, there's food calling your name!" Kurama started off for the dining hall, followed by Karasu, and back further, Hiei.  
  
End Part 2 


	3. The Forgotten Dinner

Whatta day.  
  
They sat down at the table, Kurama and Hiei on either side of Karasu. He looked at Kurama, who looked dashing in his choice of suit, also an Armani, with small flowers stitched on the collar. Karasu was about to ask the order of the forks, when Kurama proposed a toast.  
  
"I propose a toast, to my treasured friends, Hiei and Karasu, who as well as I, are joining this business, eh?" he winked.  
  
Karasu sipped his champagne, and then suddenly, realizing what Kurama said, gulped it in utter nervousness. 'I'm gonna be working with him...ooh, yeah! Even better for when...no! I can't think like that now...baka!'  
  
"So, Karasu, you've got an Armani on? You look gorgeous. I actually had that tailored for you, Mr. Bomb...I knew you'd come, especially with the ad put out.'  
  
Karasu realizing he still kept the ad in his pocket, always putting it into his new uniform, pulled it out, "This ad?" he waved it in front of Kurama's face, "Is the only reason I'm in a good mood. I broke my mask today."  
  
"Nah, only reason," purred Kurama, "Is because you're in the same room as me, and 'cause you look good in a suit." Then he chuckled to some extent, enjoying the angered look on Karasu's face. Hiei wore a similar look, that of superior...smugness that angered him further. He picked up a roll and lobbed it at Hiei. It slapped Hiei in his face, and then slid down slowly.  
  
Indignantly, Hiei picked his fork up, tackled Karasu to the floor, and held it to Karasu's throat. Then he spoke, "If you ever do that again, I will kill youuuuuuu-" his threat hung, as he was being pulled off Karasu by Kurama.  
  
"Hiei, get real, get off of poor 'lil Karasu! He didn't do anything to you.that bad, at least!" Kurama chuckled at Karasu's blunder as he picked Hiei off of him.  
  
Hiei dropped the fork and said, "Hn. You won't be so lucky next time, Karasu, especially if your little Kurama-sama isn't here. As for you, Kurama, why the hell did you lock me in that maze? I am not pleased about that." With that, he walked off.  
  
Karasu's wide eyes returned to their normal size as Hiei walked off. Picking himself off of the ground, he looked over at Kurama, who sat back down at the table, still looking eloquent, with the food looking quite untouched. "Kurama," he murmured as he pulled his chair next to the kitsune, eyes caring, for some anomalous reason.  
  
Kurama looked up at Karasu's face, still trying to smile after what happened. "Karasu, how long have you been in Ningenkai?" He queried, wondering what he could possibly want in a world full of ningens. Karasu thought that they were pretty incompetent beings.  
  
"A month or more, why, did you miss me?" he winked at Kurama, hoping to attract him, after all, that was the first and main reason he came to the agency. "Besides, blood transfusions aren't practiced in Makai. I would have died, had it not been for the ningens." He smiled a dark smile now. "You'd have enjoyed that, wouldn't you? Or would you simply ignore the fact that I had died in that battle?"  
  
"Remember, Karasu, you tried to kill me also. And, yes, I have to admit, I did miss you. A little bit." Kurama replied to Karasu's burning question. "I'm surprised that you're alive, to say the least."  
  
Karasu seemed astonished by the comparison. He'd wanted to kill Kurama simply because he loved him, not to win the fight. His smile vanished at the statement, also. Karasu put a hand on Kurama's face gently.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Kurama, watchful of Karasu's hand resting on his face.  
  
"I'm simply-" he was cut off due to a screaming voice.  
  
The nasally secretary was yelling at someone out front. 'Probably poor Ralph,' thought Karasu, and then turned his attention back to Kurama. "I'm not doing anything.I only have my hand on your cheek. 'Beautiful, pale, luscious cheek, what I wouldn't give to taste the salty flesh of it.' he thought absentmindedly. Kurama looked at him in alarm; Karasu seemed to not even be in the same room.was he daydreaming? Karasu blinked a few quick times, and went to say something, only no words came out of his moving lips. Kurama, after a few seconds, figured out what they were saying.  
  
'Kurama, I.' He looked into Karasu's eyes, and saw more than the amethyst monotony. He saw the hardships of the last month in the Ningenkai for Karasu, and even falling back to their fight. And he saw the desire, the desire he hadn't known Karasu capable of, desire for him. Then the purple orbs closed. He leaned forward, as if he was falling. Kurama held him up, looking at Karasu. His body was strangely limp in Kurama's arms, until his head snapped up quickly, staring into Kurama like a stone.  
  
Karasu's eyes then focused on some unknown object, away from Kurama's face, his eyes disturbed, for a reason a mystery to Kurama. "Kara-Karasu?" once again, violet eyes shined onto him.  
  
"Kurama, why do I care so much for you? Did-did they put a different blood into me, into my very soul? I didn't care as much before, and I-it scared me, that I wanted to kill you.scared," He relaxed into the folds of Kurama's body, slipping past the arms holding him up. "Scared I'd never- never get to do this." He trailed off, as his lips met Kurama's own, salty, and sweaty. Oh, how the taste made him want to howl with joy, he'd been waiting ever since he saw the kitsune to do that, to kiss the soft, warm lips that he now did.  
  
Surprisingly, Kurama didn't pull away; he just lifted his head into the kiss, closing his eyes, feeling Karasu's lips against his were comforting in a way. Like they belonged there, to take away all thoughts that troubled him.  
  
End part 3 


End file.
